Crying Blood
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Kisah tentang mata yang berada di pergelangan tangan kiri Satsuki; "kemarin malam ia menangis darah." — aomomo


Hari yang lalu Satsuki menginap di rumah Daiki, dengan sekelabat pikiran menempel di otak.

Rasa bersalah, perih, salah.

_Salah, salah, dan salah._

Mereka mengakhiri malam dengan keheningan temporari, yang dipecah keesokan paginya begitu subuh mengendap-endap memasuki muka bumi.

Malam itu dimana Satsuki terlelap, tak ada Daiki yang membuka topik dengan pertanyaan, dan tak ada Satsuki yang membawa cerita pengantar tidur tentang kisah hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Crying Blood<strong>

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Crying Blood © Ayano Suzune

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Satsuki." Satsuki menutup loker, mengedar pandang di saat tangannya sibuk memidahkan sepatunya ke lantai sebelum diambil tempat oleh kedua kaki mungilnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Dai-chan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Daiki menepuk kepala Satsuki, ringan, sebelum akhirnya berlalu tak peduli.

Satsuki tersenyum kecil, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengejar teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun niatan untuk berjalan di sisinya tak lagi muncul.

"Oh ya," Satsuki menghentikan langkah, tepat ketika ujung hidungnya akan menabrak punggung Daiki. Harus mendongak, guna mempertemukan pandang pada Daiki yang telah memutar tubuhnya akan pengingat singkat yang mendadak merombak otaknya.

Menerima apa yang disodorkan, Satsuki menangkap objek tersebut dalam genggaman. Menyingkirkan jari-jari yang menutupi permukaannya, ia mulai mengeksaminasi akan apa yang diberikan oleh Daiki.

"Kau meninggalkannya."

"Oh, pantas aku cari-cari tidak ketemu tadi pagi."

Satsuki mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel yang awalnya berasal dari kantung Daiki, sebelum melambaikan tangan ketika mereka hendak berpisah, kelas Daiki masih jauh di depan.

.

.

Malam itu Daiki mendapat panggilan masuk yang tak terangkat, dalam jumlah total tiga panggilan ketika ia membersihkan tubuh.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Daiki menelepon Satsuki bahkan sebelum ia sempat membenahi rambutnya.

Malam itu mereka bicara tentang apa saja, bahkan Daiki tak mengungkit suara serak Satsuki yang entah kenapa menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

.

.

Mata Satsuki merah pagi harinya, sembab, bengkak.

Daiki sama sekali tak mengungkit ketika ia malah menerima sapaan berupa ucapan selamat pagi dan senyuman yang senantiasa mengikuti.

Satsuki juga tak mengungkit, malah membelokkan atmosfir dengan topik remeh yang dibukanya, bagaimana adiknya yang masih berada di sekolah dasar tidur dengan begitu cepat dan pulas kemarin.

.

.

"Kau suka?" adalah pertanyaan Daiki untuk pertama kalinya ketika Satsuki berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecil itu—tempat sasaran mereka berkunjung pulang sekolah, kini memperhatikan daerah pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, mendapati daerah yang sama kini dihinggapi lukisan hitam—sebuah tato temporari yang agaknya tidak akan hilang apabila dibilas air.

Kedua mata yang seolah-olah menatap balik ke arahnya terlihat indah dengan bentukan yang sudah menjadi desainnya.

"Lucu," itu komentar Satsuki mula-mula. "Aku suka."

"Baguslah," Daiki tak segan-segan menguap, bahkan tangannya tak menutupi akses mulut.

"Tapi kenapa Dai-chan memintaku untuk menaruh tato di pergelangan tangan tiba-tiba?"

Daiki tak menjawab.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, _Okaa-san_ sudah pulang," Satsuki (berusaha) dengan riangnya menyapa, berlari-lari kecil dengan kedua kakinya. "Mana _Otou-san_?" Dan saat itu barulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri telah melewati garis.

Figur sang ibu melewati tubuh Satsuki yang membeku, entah merenungi tentang kesalahan sendiri atau menyesalinya atau menyalahkan realita atau menahan semua yang membebani pundak kecilnya.

.

.

"Pagi, Satsuki." Satsuki menutup loker, mengedar pandang di saat tangannya sibuk memidahkan sepatunya ke lantai sebelum diambil tempat oleh kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Dai-chan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" adalah apa yang ingin Daiki ucapkan, dan senyum Satsuki adalah apa yang ingin ia lihat. Tapi begitu iris birunya menangkap sesuatu yang tak pernah menjadi ekspektasinya.

Satsuki mengikuti arah mata Daiki kemudian tertawa riang.

Memutar-mutar tangannya dimana tato berbentuk mata tersebut terbentuk, seperti kehidupan ini bersikap mulus padanya saja.

"Kemarin malam ia menangis darah."

.

.

"Pagi, Satsuki." Satsuki menutup loker, mengedar pandang di saat tangannya sibuk memidahkan sepatunya ke lantai sebelum diambil tempat oleh kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Dai-chan."

"Satsuki, apa kau masih—" Daiki tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika kedua lensa mereka bertemu, tepat dimana milik Satsuki memegang informasi lebih dari bentukan bibir yang semu bagi Daiki sendiri.

Satsuki mengangkat alis, kemudian ia menutupi semuanya dengan sempurna, mengabaikan pertanyaan Daiki yang hanya separuh jalan, dan membawa topik naik ke permukaan.

"Kemarin adikku dengan lugunya berkata kalau kedua mata di pergelangan tanganku menangis."

Menangis darah, Satsuki sudah menjawab pertanyaannya secara tak langsung.

.

.

Bintang-bintang mulai menarik diri naik, hanya untuk mendapat tempat-tempat terbaik mereka harus berlomba.

Seperti semua sel yang menyusun diri Satsuki berlomba-lomba untuk meyakinkan diri gadis itu, dimana tempat terbaik ia harus bergelung dan apa yang harus menjadi pilihannya sekarang.

Tangan yang menggenggam ponsel merah jambu itu bergetar, membuka kontak dimana nomor-nomor telepon mereka yang dikenal Satsuki tersimpan. Tapi Satsuki tak berani menekan tombol panggil.

_Aomine Daiki._

.

.

Tiap hari mereka bertukar sapaan yang sama, tapi mata Daiki tetap mencari-cari apa yang berada di tangan kiri Satsuki.

Goresan-goresan tersebut makin banyak, merambat hingga hampir menyentuh daerah di bawah siku Satsuki.

Tapi ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk mencegah terjadinya goresan berikutnya.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, membagikan karisma pada dunia tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengundurkan diri.

Daiki menyambut kedatangan Satsuki, menutup pintu lokernya. Kegiatan berikutnya yang ditarik adalah memperhatikan Satsuki yang mengambil sepatunya dari loker, memasukkan yang dipakainya barusan sebelum ia menutup pintu loker.

"Satsuki—"

"Semalam ia menangis lagi." Dan Daiki bungkam.

.

.

Daiki menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan handuk kecil bergelantungan di lekuk lehernya. Tetesan air yang melewati punggungnya, berasal dari surai rambutnya yang masih lembab pun tak dihiraukan.

**[You've got 1 unread message.]**

_From: Satsuki_

_Msg: Dai-chan, aku tak menemukan lagi tempat untuk merobek air matanya._

.

.

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_Msg: Jangan buat ia menangis lagi, Satsuki._

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p>an: I must've lost my common sense, saya nggak tau apa yang saya tulis hahaha. Reviews will be much appreciated.

**[26.12.14]**


End file.
